List of periodicals
The following is a list of newspapers, newsletters, magazines, comic books, and other periodicals featured or mentioned in the show, accompanying promotional material, merchandise, etc. Items that appear in multiple mediums are listed only once in the topmost section that relates to them. Adventure Pony Adventure Pony is shown in the IDW comics' Phoenix Comics & Games cover RE. Amazing Mule Amazing Mule is shown in the IDW comics' . Aqua Pony Aqua Pony is shown in the IDW comics' Phoenix Comics & Games cover RE. Batpony Batpony is shown in the IDW comics' Phoenix Comics & Games cover RE. Bulk Bulk is shown in the IDW comics' Phoenix Comics & Games cover RE. Canterlot High School paper Canterlot High School's school paper is represented by Sunset Shimmer in the IDW comics' [[My Little Pony Annual 2013#Equestria Girls|''My Little Pony Annual 2013'' Equestria Girls story]] and mentioned in the chapter book My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine. The Canterlot Sun The Canterlot Sun is mentioned in Enterplay's collectible card game. Captain Equestria Captain Equestria is shown in the IDW comics' Phoenix Comics & Games cover RE. Clothes Horse Clothes Horse is a magazine mentioned by Sapphire Shores in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic episode A Dog and Pony Show. Comics Comics is shown in a fantasy in the IDW comics' [[Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair#Issue #9|story Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair]] and Comics World cover RE. Cosmare Cosmare is a magazine represented by Fashion Plate and featured in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic episode Canterlot Boutique. Crowns Crowns is a magazine that Princess Celestia reads in the IDW comics' . Daring Do Daring Do is a comic book series that Spike reads and orders Sea Beasts from in the IDW comics' . The Derby Planet The Derby Planet is shown in a fantasy in the IDW comics' [[Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair#Issue #9|story Zen and the Art of Gazebo Repair]] and Comics World cover RE. Dragon Pony Dragon Pony is shown in the IDW comics' . Equestria Daily Equestria Daily is shown in the IDW comics' story and listed in the commercial There's a Pony For That and by the WeLoveFine T-shirts "EQD Twilight Library" and "EQD Pony Party". Agnes Garbowska named the newspaper after the fansite of the same name. Farmer's Rowdy Weekly Round-Up! Farmer's Rowdy Weekly Round-Up''!' is shown in the IDW comics' [[Micro-Series Issue 3|story ''How Rarity Got Her Groovy Back]]. Flashfire '''''Flashfire is a comic book shown in the IDW comics' and . The writer of the comic is a dragon named Scaly Sue. Flashfire is especially popular in Fillydelphia's Dragon Town because it stars a dragon heroine. Flora and Foalna Flora and Foalna is the monthly botanical journal of the Equestrian Botanical Society mentioned in the chapter book Daring Do and the Eternal Flower. Foal Free Press The Ponyville Schoolhouse's Foal Free Press is featured in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic episodes Ponyville Confidential and The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows and in Enterplay's trading cards and collectible card game and is mentioned in Gameloft's mobile game. Ponies that have served as the paper's editor-in-chief include Namby-Pamby, Diamond Tiara, and Featherweight. Foal Free Press S2E23.png Rainbow Dash toy cameo S2E23.png Truffle Shuffle S2E23.png Snips and Snails on the newspaper S2E23.png Celestia just like us S2E23.png Mayor's hair S2E23.png Applejack sleeping photo S2E23.png Big McIntosh and Smarty Pants photo S2E23.png Twilight sleeping while reading book S2E23.png Fluttershy tail extensions S2E23.png Pinkie Pie party animal S2E23.png Rainbow Dash newspaper entry S2E23.png Rarity looking at a news ad S2E23.png Rarity reading her entry S2E23.png Foals reading newspaper S2E23.png Foal Free Press card MLP CCG.jpg Gallop & Prance Gallop & Prance is a magazine mentioned by Trenderhoof in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic episode Simple Ways. General Firefly General Firefly is shown in the IDW comics' Phoenix Comics & Games cover RE. Hoof & Mouth Magazine Hoof & Mouth Magazine is mentioned in the IDW comics' story. Hoof Beat Hoof Beat is shown in the IDW comics' Lone Star Comics - Games - Gifts cover RE. Inkwell Gazette Inkwell's Inkwell Gazette is featured in a flashback in the IDW comics' story. The Invincible Iron Pony The Invincible Iron Pony is shown in the IDW comics' . Justice Herd Justice Herd is shown in the IDW comics' Phoenix Comics & Games cover RE. Locke & Key Locke & Key is shown in the IDW comics' and . Mare Éclair Mare Éclair is a magazine mentioned by Charity Sweetmint in the chapter book Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity. Maretropolis Gazette The Maretropolis Gazette is represented by reporter Inky Quills in the IDW comics' ''My Little Pony Annual 2014'' story. MIGHT MIGHT is shown in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic episode Trade Ya! My Little Pony Micro-Series My Little Pony Micro-Series is shown in the IDW comics' Comics World cover RE. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is shown in the IDW comics' Midtown Comics cover RE, Third Eye Comics cover RE, Comics World cover RE, Comics World cover RE, 1 million cover A, and Phoenix Comics & Games cover RE. Comic issue 1 Midtown Comics cover.png Comic micro series 1 cover RE.jpg Comic micro 8 New York Comic Con.jpg My Little Pony Issue 11 New York Comic Con.jpg Comic issue 12 cover A 1 Million.jpg Comic issue 20 cover RE.jpg The Next-to-last Unicorn The Next-to-last Unicorn is shown in the IDW comics' Phoenix Comics & Games cover RE. PegasUs Weekly PegasUs Weekly is a magazine mentioned by Rarity in the chapter book Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo. Pone Pone is shown in the IDW comics' Phoenix Comics & Games cover RE. Pone Ranger Pone Ranger is shown in the IDW comics' Phoenix Comics & Games cover RE. Ponies Ponies is shown in the IDW comics' Phoenix Comics & Games cover RE. It was originally to be People. Pony Pony appears on a sketch card bundled with one of the deluxe hardcover releases of The Return of Queen Chrysalis and shown in My Little Pony Art Gallery page 15. It was originally to be My Little Pony. Pony Confidential Pony Confidential is shown in promotional images posted by official My Little Pony Facebook pages. Pony Confidential 2013-09-18 - MLP Monopoly.png|September 18, 2013 Pony Confidential 2013-10-25 - MLP Hair Chox.png|October 25, 2013 Pony Confidential 2013-10-26 - Nightmare Night.png|October 26, 2013 Pony Confidential 2013-11-12 - Crystal Princess Palace Playset.png|November 12, 2013 Pony Confidential 2013-11-26 - Toys 'R' Us Nightmare Moon.png|November 26, 2013 Pony Confidential 2013-12-13 - Songs of Friendship and Magic.png|December 13, 2013 Pony Confidential 2013-12-29 - Rainbow Power.png|December 29, 2013 Pony Confidential 2014-01-04 - Chinese New Year Pinkie Pie.png|January 4, 2014 Pony Confidential 2014-01-25 - MLP Classic Movie Collection.png|January 25, 2014 Pony Confidential 2014-01-31 - Chinese New Year Pinkie Pie.png|January 31, 2014 Pony Confidential 2014-02-04 - Equestria Girls.png|February 2, 2014 Pony Confidential 2014-02-11 - WeLoveFine design contest.jpg| Pony Confidential 2014-03-04 - MLP POP figures.png|March 4, 2014 Pony Confidential 2014-03-21 - Spring Toy Collection.png|March 21, 2014 Pony Confidential 2014-03-31 - A Dash of Awesome DVD.png| Pony Confidential 2014-04-02 - Spring Toy Collection.jpg|April 2, 2014 Pony Confidential 2014-04-06 - Flip & Whirl Rainbow Dash.png|April 6, 2014 Pony Confidential 2014-04-18 - Rainbow Power and Rainbow Rocks.png|April 18, 2014 Pony Confidential 2014-04-22 - Songs of Ponyville.png| and May 5, 2014 Pony Confidential 2014-05-12 - MLP Season 5.png| Pony Confidential 2014-05-18 - BIG SAVINGS.png|May 18, 2014 Pony Confidential 2014-05-25 - Target PONY SAVINGS.png|May 25, 2014 and August 20, 2014 Pony Confidential 2014-06-24 - SDCC Special Edition Pony teaser.png|June 24, 2014 Pony Confidential 2014-08-04 - Mane-iac Mayhem.png|June 25, 2014 and August 4, 2014 Pony Confidential 2014-07-15 - Celestia and Luna.png|July 15, 2014 Pony Confidential 2014-08-07 - Keys of Friendship DVD.png|August 7, 2014 Ponyville Express The ''Ponyville Express'' is mentioned in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic episode Ponyville Confidential and in Enterplay's collectible card game. POWER POWER is an enchanted comic book series that Spike reads, into which the Mane Six are transported into in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic episode Power Ponies and its storybook adaptation Power Ponies to the Rescue! and featured in Enterplay's trading cards. Power Ponies Power Ponies is shown in the IDW comics' SDCC and My Little Pony Annual 2014 story Return of The Mane-iac and . Rainbow Rocks Magazine Rainbow Rocks Magazine is featured in Hasbro's Equestria Girls online game See Yourself as an Equestria Girl - Rockified. Superpony Superpony is shown in the IDW comics' Phoenix Comics & Games cover RE. The Transformers: Regeneration One The Transformers: Regeneration One is shown on the IDW comics' Giant Robot cover RE. The Transformers: Robots in Disguise The Transformers: Robots in Disguise is shown on the IDW comics' Giant Robot cover RE. We We is shown in at least one Hub bumper. Western Western is a comic book series that Applejack reads in the IDW comics' . Wonder Pony Wonder Pony is shown in the IDW comics' Phoenix Comics & Games cover RE. Unidentified Comic books Unidentified comic books are shown in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic episodes Trade Ya!, Made in Manehattan, The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows, The Hooffields and McColts, and The Mane Attraction and in Discovery Family (previously the Hub Network)'s Friendship is Magic online game Power Ponies Go and mentioned in the IDW comics' story. Spike and comic pony trade comics S4E22.png Spike continues reading his comic S5E16.png Spike holding a mint-in-bag comic book S5E19.png Shining Armor shocked to find his comic in ashes S5E19.png Twilight levitating a book near Spike S5E23.png Pinkie startles Spike S5E24.png Magazines Unidentified magazines are shown in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic episodes Green Isn't Your Color, One Bad Apple, and Made in Manehattan and in a promotional image posted by an official My Little Pony Facebook page and mentioned in the IDW comics' ''My Little Pony Annual 2014'' story. Rarity and Fluttershy arrive at the spa S1E20.png Fluttershy magazine cover S1E20.png Fluttershy magazine cover 2 S1E20.png Pinkie Pie reading a magazine S3E4.png Rarity and Applejack leave newspaper stand in defeat S5E16.png Trixie Lulamoon "Mane Feature" MLP Facebook.png| Newspapers Unidentified newspapers are shown in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic episodes One Bad Apple, Power Ponies, Rarity Takes Manehattan, For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Party Pooped, and Made in Manehattan and mentioned in Enterplay's collectible card game. Apple Bloom trying to sleep on hay S3E04.png Henchpony hears alarm clock S4E06.png Pony with Grumpy Cat cutie mark looking angrily at Rarity S4E08.png Cutie Mark Crusaders on the train S4E19.png All Aboard walks past a seated Pinkie and a Don Draper-like pony S5E11.png Newspaper Pony "it's never a good time" S5E16.png Incidental Pony on newspaper front page S5E16.png See also * * * References Category:Society Category:Lists